I'm Sorry
by ReiFa91
Summary: Kaname and Zero falling in love towards each other, but both of them feel scared about being rejected by the other. This kind of manners really irritating both of their sister and brother, Yuuki and Ichiru.What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kaname and Zero falling in love towards each other, but both of them feel scared about **

**being rejected by the other. This kind of manners really irritating both of their sister and **

**brother, Yuuki and Ichiru. So, both of them together with the others, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, **

**Takuma and Shiki make up some plans to make both of Kaname and Zero being together. **

**So, what will happen? Can they make the mission accomplish or fail?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters in Vampire Knight. It's all belonging to Matsuri Hino.**

**A/N: Guys! This is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the grammar error... :)**

BAM! The door of the apartment has been slammed violently by certain silver haired male.

"That bastard!Who the hell he thinks he is?" Zero, the silver haired male shouted about certain dark brown haired brunette with some kinky manners that really make him pissed off like hell.

"Nii-san… What's wrong with you? Is there something that makes you angry?" Ichiru, Zero's younger brother or to be exact his twins come out from the kitchen with a mug of coffee within his hand. He really jumping and nearly dropped the mug that he held right now after hearing the door being slammed by someone.

"Uh, Ichiru… You already awaked?" asked Zero towards his twins with some red shade that tinted his cheek due to the embarrassment about his earlier outburst.

"What the heck are you talking about? Of course I'm already awaked, you dummy. Besides, it is afternoon right now." Ichiru replied with some sort of amusement. "So, are you going to tell me what's happened by your own will or you want me to tickle you? So, which one are you going to choose, ne nii-san?" Ichiru stepped forward towards his twin with smirk that appeared on his face but suddenly he felt backward when Zero lounged towards him with the hint of tears that nearly falling down.

Ichiru shocked for a while but then began to panicked when he feel his beloved one slightly sobbed through his shirt. Ichiru drawing in circle motion on Zero's back to calmed him down.

"Zero-chan, please tell me what's wrong. It's really hurt me by seeing you like this. Zero? Nii-san?" Ichiru spoke softly. Zero mumbled weakly that makes the other one cannot hear clearly.

"Nii-san, I can't hear you. What did you said just now?" Ichiru asked softly while patting Zero's head.

"Why… Why he doing this to me… What kind of mistakes that I've done that makes him treated me like this… How could he doing this to me…" Zero finally looked up to see his twin with tears starting falling down easily through his chubby cheeks.

Zero like this, vulnerable. He hugged his brother tightly at the same time patting his back to calm him.

"Is it about him again?" Ichiru asked, slightly irritated about the person that turn Zero upside down. Zero nodded. Tears still falling down and some 'hic' sound coming out from Zero.

"What he's doing right now, huh… Oh, that stupid brunette. I swear I'm going to kill him someday. Its okay, Zero… Ssshh, it's going to be alright. Get some rest now, you seem exhausted." Ichiru soothing him while carrying Zero in bridal style towards their bedroom. His brother need to rest right now and after this he will demanding a lots of explanation from the brunette, that is Kaname fucking Kuran because of the things that happened towards Zero.

When they arrived at their bedroom, Ichiru laid Zero gently and brushes his few strands of silver head. He kissed Zero's forehead and lulled Zero until he fall asleep. Ichiru kissed his twin forehead again and steeped towards the door and going downstairs.

Ichiru knew damn well that his brother, Zero is a fragile and delicate person although Zero always put some hard mask and show his ungrateful manners towards the other but on the contrary, between both of them; Zero is the most people that have soft heart compared to him although Zero is the elder one. He knew damn well that Zero always have some sort of romance feeling towards that bastard but still Kaname doing a lot of harsh thing towards his brother and Kaname didn't care Zero's feeling at all. If it's not because of his own brother and Yuuki, his girlfriend, he would already kill that arrogant bastard for making Zero's life messed up.

"Stupid fucking bastard… I'm going to kill you someday." He grabbed his cell phone and called his girlfriend.

In the bedroom, Zero mumbled in his sleep, calling out the name of a person that his loved most but often hurting his feeling, his hearts to be exactly… "_Kaname…_"

Meanwhile in Kuran's mansion.

Kaname sat on his leathery chairs while doing some paperwork that he had to finish it as soon as possible but damn, he can't pay attention towards his work when his mind still wondering about his beloved one. Yes, Kaname was thinking a silver haired angel with beautiful amethyst eyes that he loves so much. Kaname feels his heart tightened and his breath becomes short when he recalls back what happened in earlier this morning.

Flashback. 

_As usual, Zero came to see Kaname at his office before he is going to work at Akatsuki's café called Bloody Rose. Although the name of the café sounds a little bit weird but its actually really nice café and really popular among all people especially teenagers._

_After entering the main door, Zero was greeted by one of his best friends, Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki's lover. Zero smiled at him and greeted him back._

"_Going to see Kaname for today, aren't you?" Aido tease him with smirk. Zero scowled when Aido ask that kind of question._

"_So, what? None of your business, Aido… So, isn't he here?" Zero asked while Aido slightly pouted at Zero._

"_Uh, is that really 'nice' to talk back towards your own best friend after you're being greeted nicely by me? How could you, Zero?" Aido pouting like a child who is like to cry right now._

"_Oh, come on Aido… Don't take it seriously. You know that I'm just teasing you lol." Zero take a few step forward and started to pinch Aido's cheek._

"_OWWWW! ZERO! IT'S HURT! IT'S HURT! Ouch, you're so meanie…" Aido shouted loudly when Zero pinched his cheek and when Zero let it go, he rubbed both of his red cheek to soothing his injured cheek._

_Zero giggled slightly due to his best friend's action. He looked at his watch and bid some goodbye towards Aido to meet with Kaname._

_When Zero nearly to enter Kaname's office, the so-called brunette getting out from his own office with a beautiful girl with her long brown haired. She has such a nice body, Zero thought. When Zero trying to approach towards Kaname, he suddenly feel a 'pang' in his heart when he realize for the first time that Kaname completely ignore his presence. Zero knew that sometimes Kaname ignoring him like he was nothing but such a nuisance that getting his way but he never felt like this, like Kaname getting rid of his presence by ignoring him completely and never looking at him._

_He knew that Kaname didn't have any feeling towards him like he does but being completely ignored by the person that you loved is too much to be handle. At that time, Zero wanted to get out from this building as soon as possible but fate cruel towards him when Takuma Ichijou, Kaname's childhood friend and also his best friend greeted him with happy gestures._

"_Hi, Zero! We didn't realize that you are here already. Kaname and me already finished our meeting and guessed that both of you want to hanging out together, nee Kaname-sama?" Ichijou jumping excitedly while turning his head towards Kaname. However, Kaname just looking at him and Zero with a bored expression that make both of them shocked._

"_No, I have some business to attend with Sara-san as you can see right now and I don't have much time to spend with Kiryu." Kaname answered harshly and put his arm above the girl's shoulder and starting to walk away from both of them._

"…" _Zero was speechless. He didn't know what to say, to calling Kaname back and face him. Hell, he doesn't know what to do right know. Ichijou look both of Kaname and Zero and some worried expression appeared on his face._

_Zero feels that his tears starting falling down. He turned his heels towards the door that he entered earlier to get out of here. His bangs covered his eyes to hide his pearl white tears._

"_I think I'm heading back to the café. Bye, Ichijou and… Kuran… Have a nice day…" Zero said in hoarse voice and starting to run towards the exit door._

_At that time, Kaname turned back to look at Zero and feel an urges to run to him but his didn't do that. He just simply ignored what his heart screamed to run towards Zero. Ichijou blinked confusedly and turn his glance towards his childhood friend with a what-the-hell-did-you-do look. Kaname just shrugged and he feels guilty for threatened Zero just like that but he has no choices. Slowly he walked away and entered his own office leaving Ichijou and that girl in confusion._

END OF FLASHBCK.

A sigh escaped from Kaname lips. Suddenly, he feels a headache after recalling the memory. He was so stupid for threatened Zero harshly. He knew that Zero hurt by his action right now but still he didn't go to comfort Zero. He was such a useless person. Another sigh escaped from his lips then he heard the door of his room being open not too nicely by no one but his own sister, Yuuki.

"Hi, Yuuki… What I can do for you?" Kaname asked with a faked smile then he realized that his sister in a bad mood about something to be more exactly about certain silver haired person. Yuuki slammed her hand on his table. Its shows that Yuuki Kuran really pissed off towards her own brother.

"Don't hi to me, brother. What did you do towards Zero at your office this morning? Tell me…" Oh, Yuuki was really pissed off. She is going to kill her brother anytime soon if she didn't get her damn answer.

"Excuse me, what did I do to Zero if you care to tell me. I don't remember anything about that plus I didn't do anything to him." Kaname lied. He knew that Yuuki already thought this kind of answer will coming out from his mouth. Of course she knows everything about what happened either from her boyfriend, Ichiru or by Ichijou.

"Don't play with me, brother. I know everything. If you think that you can hide something away from me, you're wrong. So deadly wrong. Why you did this to Zero? Answer me!" Yuuki shouted meanwhile Kaname just silence, not bothering to answer but he flinched about the next thing that he heard from his sister.

"You know what, Ichiru told me that Zero went home this earlier of the afternoon, skipping his job and blow out his tears about some bastard that makes him miserable like this. Ichiru told me that he never seen this side of Zero for a long time after both of their parents dies. He wants me to tell you that he is going to kill you someday if you didn't fix up your own problems with Zero. Same goes to Aido, Kain, Ichijou, and Shiki even me to kill you for what you did towards Zero." Yuuki sighed. She knows that Kaname falling in love with Zero but he's so stupid when he didn't want to admit that when he got chances to that. Yuuki sighed again.

"I don't know Yuuki… I don't have any strength to tell him that I love him so much, that I longing him for a long time. I want to embrace him in my arms, kissed him and whisper some sweet words especially words that tell him that I love him so much but I can't. I'm scared about being rejected by him, someone that I love. I'm scared Yuuki. I don't know what to do right now. I'm just scared" Kaname said with sadness in his voice and suddenly tears starting to fall down through his cheek. Yuuki embraced his brother and trying to calm him down.

"Kaname, I think you're the most stupid person in this world. What makes you think that you are going to being rejected if you tell him your true feelings? Have you realized that Zero has a same feeling of love towards you? Haven't you realized that?" Yuuki said. Kaname shoot his head up to have a look towards Yuuki. Confusing cleared on his face, demanding details from Yuuki.

"What did you mean by that? Zero… How come he has same feelings as me?" Kaname asked disbelieved what his sister said a while ago.

"You idiot! Of course I know, even all of them know about that. The ways Zero look at you, talk to you even smile towards you. Everyone knows that Zero such a grumpy person towards the other but you… He showed you his different side even he smile genuinely to you. He never smiles like that to the other person. That's mean he loves you, its just you are too blind from noticing this thing." Yuuki revealed the truth.

"It can't be truth. Zero loves me… What I've done… I'm throwing him just like that…It's too late, Yuuki… Too late to asking his forgiveness. I'm such an idiot." Kaname gritted his teeth. He feels like he wants to kill himself right now for not noticing Zero's behavior towards him.

"It's never late, brother. I know from bottom of my heart that Zero is waiting for you. He loves you so much so take this chance to confess your feeling towards him. It's going to be alright brother. Just bear with it for a while." Yuuki smiled. Kaname held out a very deep breath and then he smiled. A sincere smile.

"Thanks, Yuuki… I really appreciate your effort… Thank you…" Kaname leaned closer towards Yuuki and kiss her forehead and smiled.

"Welcome. It's not a big deal. Ichiru and I really want to see both of you being happy together. So, good luck, nee?" Yuuki cheered him up. Kaname smiled again. He took his long jacket and heading toward his car ready to go his beloved one.

"Thanks again, Yuuki… I'm going now."

"Take care, brother" Yuuki waved at him. Kaname starting his ride to go to his beloved one. He wants to tell him everything that he loves him so much and how he wants him desperately. He drove as fast as he could.

"_Wait for me, Zero… I'm coming, so wait for me, my angel…"_ Kaname whispered softly.

_To be continued…_

**Fuuh, I'm done by finishing the first chapter now I feel so sleepy… Hope you like it. Guys, review please…. Thank you and have a nice day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Kaname and Zero falling in love towards each other, but both of them feel scared about **

**being rejected by the other. This kind of manners really irritating both of their sister and **

**brother, Yuuki and Ichiru. So, both of them together with the others, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, **

**Takuma and Shiki make up some plans to make both of Kaname and Zero being together. **

**So, what will happen? Can they make the mission accomplish or fail?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters in Vampire Knight. It's all belonging to Matsuri Hino and sorry**

**for making Kaname such a jerk.**

**A/N: Guys! First thing, I want to thank all of you for the reviews. That makes me happy that you **

**seems to enjoy it. Thank you again nee. This is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy it and**

**sorry for the grammar error... Have a mercy :) **

**And this is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

"_Wait for me, Zero… I'm coming, so wait for me, my angel…" Kaname whispered softly._

The song of GOLD by UVERWorld can be heard at the living room shows that the cellphone is ringing. The owner reaches his hand to pick up the call. He flipped the phone and answers the call.

"Hello…"Ichiru spoke and sighed after hearing the voices.

"Really? So that bastard already decided to fix it up… No, I think Zero getting worst… He still sleeps right now… That bastard really messed him upside down…" Ichiru sighed again for umpteenth time when recalls back everything that happening to Zero because of that Kuran bastard.

"Yeah… Alright, I will go there in 15 minutes… Bye" Ichiru bid a goodbye and cut down the call. Ichiru feel so irritated and upset right now. He wished that he could do something for his twin.

Ichiru relaxed his body on the couch and trying to calm down for Zero's sake. Oh, he really wants to kill Kaname Kuran right now. He wishes he could do that.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Zero was already awaked. His chubby cheeks had tinted red, same as his beautiful amethyst eyes due to his crying.

Zero covered his face with his palm and starting to shook his head, trying to forget the miserable event that happened to him in earlier this morning.

"I'm such an idiot… Hoping for something that seems impossible to occur in my life… Such a stupid feeling… I'm getting enough all of this… I'm tired… Mom, Dad please keeps me strong" Zero feels like he want to cry again but he forced to himself not to let the tears falling down. So he decided to take some hot bath to calm him down.

After Zero finished his bath, he going downstairs and he found out that Ichiru in state of well-dressed.

"Ichiru, where are you going? You in well-dressing… Going date with Yuuki, huh?" Zero asked but smirked at the last statement. Ichiru blushed at Zero remarks. Oh, he really wants to tickle Zero right now until he loss his own breath.

"Oh, shut up Nii-san… Come on, let's go out… You are coming with me" Ichiru told Zero to getting dress. Zero blinked his lilac eyes with confusion.

"Nii-san… What are you waiting for…? Hurry up or you want me to drag and dressing you by my own…" Ichiru smirked when he saw Zero blushing and pouting at the same time. Ichiru can't help himself as he hugged Zero and rubbed both of their cheek due to the Zero's cuteness.

"What the hell! Ichiru, get off from me! I can't breath! Ichiru!You bastard!" Zero trying to shoved Ichiru as hard as he can but he stopped when Ichiru kissed Zero on his lips. Guess what Zero blushing like a school girl.

Zero fisting his palm and suddenly he smacks Ichiru head hardly.

"OUCH! Nii-san, you really such a meanie…" Ichiru pouted and rubbed his head. Hell, Zero's smack really can knock you down with the first blow.

"It's your own fault. Don't kiss me like that, you jerk… I hate you… I'm getting in dress right now. Wait for me…" Zero scowled and starting to go upstairs.

"I know… I love you too, Nii-san!" Ichiru grinned like a stupid person and Zero glared at him while sticking out his tongue.

Zero mumbled a word 'bastard' that refers to Ichiru and he rushed going downstairs to meet up with Ichiru after he getting dressed. He is wondering what's happen in Ichiru's mind.

"Nii-san, give me one more kiss…" Ichiru sliding his arm to Zero waist and trying to give a peck on Zero's lips.

"Ichiru, I'm going to kill you if you do that. Again. Feel shamed for a little bit since you already had Yuuki as your girlfriend…" Zero pushed slightly his twin but still he give a light kiss on the other right cheek.

"Nu-uh… She don't mind at all, Nii-san… Plus she knows how close we are… She also knew that you're my number one that I loved with full-hearted in my life… I just want you to be happy… That's all…" Ichiru cupped Zero face and caress slightly. Zero leaned towards the soft touches and kiss his twin's palm. Zero smiled.

"Yeah, I know that… You're my number one too… Thanks for always be my side in my whole life, Ichiru… For being through all of this, being dumped and threw by someone that dearest to you is really hurt… I can't be strong without you, Ichiru… Thank you…" Zero whispered softly. At that time, the moonlight was shining and makes Zero's hairs more striking. His amethyst eyes shone brightly with sparkling and smiled genuinely towards Ichiru. Zero could be mistaken as a beautiful fallen angel with that sight.

"_Nii-san soo beautiful and such a kind-hearted. Kuran such a stupid person by doing this to Zero_" Ichiru thought to himself. He wished that someday Zero will find the happiness in his own life. Suddenly, his hand being held by his twin makes Ichiru come back to the reality. He look towards Zero that smiled brightly.

"Ichiru, can I ask you a favor?" Zero asked. There's some sadness in his voice although he smile brightly. After hearing that, Ichiru nodded. He would do anything for Zero even if he needs to sacrifices his own life.

"If fate states that my love towards Kaname can become a reality in my life, can you give me your support…" Ichiru want to cut it whatever Zero was saying and he want to tell Zero that Kaname didn't deserve his love however he suddenly stopped when he heard the next thing coming out from Zero.

"But, if fate states that I and Kaname didn't meant together, can you help me… Help me to forget everything about him even his existence… Would you help me?" Zero tugged on Ichiru's shirt. Ichiru swear that he hear sniffing sounds from Zero.

Ichiru hugged him and both of his hand patting softly at Zero's hairs and back to soothing him.

"I will, Nii-san… And I'm promise that I will do it… Please, don't cry… It's really hurt me… Come on, they are waiting for us. We're going to cheer you up…" Ichiru holding his twin's arm to their car. After that, Ichiru starts the engine and he take out his cell phone and sending the message to the unknown person.

"Thanks, Ichiru and may I ask you something? Who did you just sent the message?" Zero asked curiously and his twin just grinned.

"Nothing, I just told them that we're heading to them right now" Ichiru stating to drive but he still manage to pinched Zero's chubby cheek. Zero yelled and hit at Ichiru's left arm.

"WHAT THE HELL, ICHIRU? You needs to focus when you're driving, you moron… Or else you want both of us die in accident…" Zero growled slightly but Ichiru just chuckle, feels amused about Zero's action by now.

"Don't worry, Nii-san… There's nothing going to happens towards both of us… I'll make sure that you and I arrived there in safe and sound." Ichiru grinning while Zero sent the murderous glare towards his twin.

"_I hope this going to work"_ Ichiru thought to himself and at the same time, he spend some glances towards his twin. Ichiru sighed in relieved mode when he saw Zero's calm face.

Meanwhile…..

Kaname drove his car carefully. However, his mind wondering about a certain silver haired angel. Kaname thinking about the ideas to pursue Zero. He really hope that Zero will forgive him and accept his love.

His mind come back to the reality when he heard his cell phone beeping. He accepted a message from his cousin, Shiki that asking him to join all of them for hanging out together. At first, Kaname wants to decline the invitation but when he knows that Zero will joining to, he accept that.

Kaname sighed and he feel anxious for the first time in his life. "_There is one person that makes me feel like this and that person is you, Zero. I'm sorry for what I have done to you. I wish I was strong enough to tell you that I love you. Sorry, Zero… I really am sorry…" _Kaname spoke to himself and smiled bitterly. He hope that every thing going be fine.

At the fast food restaurant in shopping complex's building, there is a group of a people that always mumbling loudly about something towards each other and unknown to them, they already attracting the other person around them. The peoples just smiled and laughed about their acts.

"They are late! What the hell they are doing! Are they dressing up like girls? If that true, it is sure enough that it take a lot of time… Damn it!" the blonde with baby blue eyes mumbled while pouting. Then a girl beside him replied back by sticking out her tongue.

"Hey! Don't judge the girls like that… The reason why they are take a lot time while dressing just to look good… That's all… I bet that some other boy also take a lot of time to dressing…. Like you Hanabusa Aido…" When he heard the reply from Yuuki, he pouting more.

"Oh, shut up Yuuki… Just call your boyfriend and Kaname ask them where the hell they are… Tch…" Aido, the blonde gritted his teeth and Yuuki just giggled. She knows that she win.

"Aido, be patience… Ichiru and Zero will arrived in anytime soon. Kaname too. Don't start the mouth fighting with Yuuki…" Then, the orange haired boy coming and patting Aido's head. He is Akatsuki Kain. Aido's lover and also his cousin.

"Yeah… Yeah… I know…" Aido just pouting while Akatsuki shook his head and take a seat besides Aido.

"Oh, the wild cat shutting his mouth. Thank God, the peace is coming" The red haired boy said in bored expression while leaning his head to the person right beside him, Shiki's lover. The other blonde with emerald eyes laughing at the remarks from Shiki towards Aido.

"You bastard, Shiki… You want to die in my hand? You stupid bastard!"Aido yelled.

"Aido, calm down…Shiki, don't you provoke him…" All of them including Shiki that always had a bored expression feel shocked when they heard the familiar voice.

"Zero!Ichiru!" Yuuki jumping from her seat and lounged toward the twins and hugged them.

"You're late, you bastard!" Aido glared and punched lightly the twins while Kain just nodded.

"Hehehe… It's nice to see you again Zero. And you too, Ichiru… Come, have a seat…" Ichijou, the other blonde with the emerald eyes beaming excitedly. Shiki smile slightly at his best friends but he still had a bored expression on his face.

Zero and Ichiru just smiled at their greetings and they are walking towards the big table. Ichiru take a seat on the left side beside Yuuki, while on his left side Zero take a seat at there. There is one extra seat beside Zero. Zero think that the empty seat just an extra however unknown to him, everyone know the empty seat belong to one person.

All of them exclude Zero exchanging their glances. Zero was spacing out for a while. Thinking how nice if Kaname is here with him and their best friends. Zero flinched slightly and trying to get rid his fake dream. The reason why he's here is want to forget everything that related with Kaname. He want to feel enjoyment. Ichiru and the others trying their best to make him happy. Zero didn't want to waste their hard work.

All of them enjoyed their meal and laughing together. Aido and Zero always bickering and insulting each other but lastly both of them together with the others laughing hardly. They joking to each other and recall back everything from the past. However, all of them didn't talked about Kaname. They really cared about Zero's feeling at that time. Zero really happy that he got friends that really care for him in his life.

Kaname already arrived at the shopping complex and now he want to go to the fast food restaurant to meet with his friends especially his silver haired angel, Zero. However, someone tapping his shoulder and when he turned back to look who is it. Kaname knows the person that tapped him. The girl from his office in earlier this morning.

Kaname didn't like this girl. He feels that this girl always try to flirt with him during their meeting. He feels like he want to punch something then he turned back to look when she starts the conversation with him.

"Oh, Kaname-sama… It's really pleasure to meet you again. Isn't a fate that meet us together?" Sara grabbed his arm and trying to pulled Kaname into her.

"Sara, what are you doing here and can you please let go of my hand…" Kaname gritted his teeth. He trying to calm down or else.

"Oh, don't be like this Kaname-sama. I love you and I know that you love me too." Sara pushed herself towards Kaname. She trying to kiss him.

"I don't… What the hell, Sara!" Kaname trying to push her hardly but he can't and stopped when he feel a pair of arm cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss then…

_THUMP!_

Both of Kaname and Sara shocked and he pushed Sara immediately and stunned when he turned towards the sound and see his best friends and his love. _Oh. Shit…_ Kaname yelled in his mind.

At that time Zero and the others heading toward the parking lots to going back home. Plus it's already late. When they arrived at there, they saw a pair of couple kissing each other and then all of then especially Zero stunned at that scene.

_THUMP!_

Zero didn't realized that he let the things that he bought earlier hit the floor. He's just too shocked.

"_Why… Why… Why he's doing like this to me? If you don't like me, that's fine. Just tell it already but don't do something like this… Please, it's hurt so much…Kaname why?" _Suddenly, the tears falls from the amethyst eyes and going down towards his cheek. His face turn red and his eyes puffy. The 'hic' sound can be heard clearly and it was coming from Zero.

Kaname slowly approaches towards the group especially his angel. But Kaname take a step forward, Zero immediately stepped backwards.

"Why…Why… Isn't really fun to hurt me like this. Did you want me to suffer that much?" Zero yelled and his body trembling due to his crying. Then he slapped Kaname hardly.

Kaname winced painful at the sudden slap from Zero. Kaname really hate this. He don't want to see Zero getting hurt. This is his entire fault. If he could hinder this from happen. Zero would not crying like this.

Suddenly, Zero turn his heels and run as fast as he could. He want to go somewhere. Anywhere without Kaname's presence. He want to forget everything. If the death could ease the pain in his heart, he want to die without hesitations.

Kaname to shocked that he couldn't move until he feels someone slapped him. Again. He turned to see his sister, Yuuki and the others.

"What did you do that? You hurt him and why are you stunning right now?" Aido yelled at him ready to punch him but Kain held him tightly to preventing it from happening. However, Kain sent the murderous glare to Kaname.

"Kaname, it's better if you hurry before Zero getting to far away." Ichijou talked to him nicely. Although he want to kick Kaname for what he did, Ichijou know that it is not entirely his fault.

"Just go, Kaname" Shiki tapped Kaname's shoulder and smiled slightly to give him some moral support.

Kaname nodded but when he want to make a move a hand grabbed his collar and he saw Ichiru gritted his teeth.

"I want you to fix it. I don't care what you are going to do to pursue Zero but when he come back and I see him crying again. I swear that I will kill you for sure… Got that? Now go!" Ichiru pushed him and shooed him.

"Thank you…" Kaname smile and makes a fast run to catch Zero.

"_Zero, don't go away… Please, where are you? I won't let you go after this"_ Kaname gritted his teeth and try to find Zero as soon as possible.

_To Be Continue._

**I've done for the second chapter. Next chapter is going to be the last one. So, guys you want Zero to forgive Kaname and accept him or you want Zero to forget everything about Kaname? Review please.**

**Thank you… Have a nice reading and day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Kaname and Zero falling in love towards each other, but both of them feel scared about being rejected by the other. This kind of manners really irritate of their both sister and brother, Yuuki and Ichiru. So, both of them together with the others, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Takuma and Shiki make up some plans to make both of Kaname and Zero being together. So, what will happen? Can they make the mission accomplish or fail?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters in Vampire Knight. It is all belonging to Matsuri Hino and sorry for making Kaname such a jerk.**

**A/N: Guys! First thing, I want to thank all of you for the reviews. That makes me happy that you **

**seems to enjoy it. Thank you again nee. This is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the grammar error... Have a mercy :) **

**Finally, the last chapter coming out. Enjoy everyone!**

"_Zero, don't go away… Please, where are you? I won't let you go after this" Kaname gritted his teeth and trying to find Zero as soon as possible._

Zero was running as fast as he could. He don't care what happen to him when he bumping to the other person. He just wants to get away from Kaname. He could not let him see that he was crying because of him. He would not let that bastard know this.

He stopped at the dark alley. He tries to gain his breath. Then he slumped down, his back against the wall and he hugged his knees up to his chest. Zero was crying silently. He hoped that Kaname did not try to follow him. He did not know what to do when he facing with Kaname. Thanked god that he can get away from him.

However, at that time there are three drunken man approaching him. Zero didn't like this. Hell, he just wanting to be alone right now. Why fates like to be cruel to him…? He just didn't deserve it at all.

"Hello, cutie! Why are you crying right now...? Hohoho, did you want us to calm you down, sweetie…?

Huhuhu…" the first drunken man with messy hair trying to touch him but Zero slapped his hand immediately and sent a murderous glare to him.

"Oh, he was glaring at us. You are really like a cute kitten, sweetie…"the second one licked his lip in dirty way.

"Huhuhu, why don't you let us tastes you, cute little kitten" the last drunken man was big in body structure. He had a long scar on his left eye. Suddenly, the first and second drunken man grabbed Zero's hands and laid Zero harshly to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL? LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD! I SAID LET ME GO!" Zero trying to kick them in the stomach but it didn't work because both of the drunken man already held his legs. Tears suddenly pooled in his amethyst eyes. The last drunken man torn his shirt and pulled down his own pants then he approached to Zero slowly while licked his lips.

"Don't… Please, don't… I'm begging you, please…" Zero was crying hardly. He closed his eyes tightly and biting his lips until bleeding. He didn't wish this thing happening to him. He just wanted to be happy in his life.

'_What I have done in my whole life that makes me deserve this kind of thing… I just want to be happy… Please… Please somebody help me…Anyone… Please… KANAME!' _Zero shut his eyes closely with tears flowing down terribly. He feels so scared and at that time, he just wished that he could die better than going through this hell…

However, when it feels like forever he did not feel or hear anything. In his mind, he was afraid to open his eyes to see all the drunken man eaten him alive. When he opened his eyes, the images in front of him seems little bit blurred but he can see all the drunken man lying lifeless on the ground.

"Eh? What's going on…?" Zero blinked for a few time then he saw a familiar figure coming to him. The man that he longing in his whole life. Without he noticed, his own tears starting to flow it again.

"You… You stay away from me, you bastard! Stay away!Don't get any closer!" Zero shouted towards Kaname. He did not want to see him right now. Zero takes a few step backwards when Kaname coming closer to him.

Kaname hugged him suddenly. He really feels afraid what will happen to Zero if he didn't come at that time. He knew that this is his entire fault. He will do anything to fix it up. At first, Zero struggled when he hugged him tightly but Kaname will not let him go.

"Zero… Shussh… It's alright now… I'm sorry… I really am… Don't cry… Please, it's hurt me…" Kaname soothing him. He never let him go.

"Why do you come here… Why do you care… You don't have too, just go to your girl. I am such a nuisance to you, right… Just go away…" Zero cried. He hides his amethyst eyes under his bang. He couldn't look at Kaname right now or else.

"No! I wouldn't go! Not when finally I have you in my arm! Zero! Look at me, please?" Kaname

"NO!" Zero struggled again.

"Look at me!" Kaname shakes him to make Zero look to him but Zero didn't want to.

"Zero, I love you!" Kaname blurted his feelings out.

Zero shoots his amethyst eyes to Kaname and looks deeply into his ruby eyes. Zero blinked for umpteenth time while his mouth opened slightly. He couldn't believe that Kaname loved him.

"What…" Zero asking unbelieving.

"I said I love you for a long time…" Kaname smiled brightly and he kissed Zero's plump lip passionately. Zero blushed hardly and looking away from Kaname.

"But the way when you threat me it feels like…" Zero asked confusedly, he still couldn't believe that fact.

"I'm afraid that you are going to reject me. That's why…." Kaname couldn't finishing his words when Zero shouting at him.

"You bastard! How could you? There is no way I'm going to reject you because… I love you too…" Zero mumbled slowly at the last statement. However, Kaname heard him, but being as Kaname, he just wants to teasing his angel, Zero for a little bit.

"What is it? I can't hear your reason…" Kaname smirked when Zero blushing like a tomato.

"I said… I LOVE YOU, YOU BASTARD! Ehhhhh…" Zero slapped his mouth for the outburst and he flushed hardly that he felt under Kaname's trap.

"You bastard! You fooled me… You really such a meanie… I 'hate' you, bastard" Zero pouted with his blushing face. Kaname can't wait for it then he pulled Zero into his and kiss him passionately.

"You know what, love… I really want to eat you right now…" Kaname smirked and he received a smack at head from Zero.

"Ouch! It's hurt!" Kaname whined. Zero smiled happily.

"You deserved it… Thank you for loving me, Kaname…" Then, Zero pulling himself to Kaname and kissed him lovely. Kaname shocked but happy at the same time.

Kaname picked Zero with a bridal style. He kissed Zero for another time while getting both of them out from this alley.

" Better we going right now before all of drunken man awake and before Ichiru and my sister mad at us." Kaname said while smiled at his angel.

"No, Ichiru and Yuuki will going mad at you not me…" Zero grinned and smiled. He nuzzled his face on Kaname's chest.

Both of them heading back to their home. There is a lot of thing to be explaining to their friends.

"I love you, Zero"

"I love you too"

_Thank you for letting both of us being together. Thanks for blessing us…_

**Fuuuhhhhhhh….**

**Now I've done for the last chapter and I hope you like it. I'm so sorry for the late updating.**

**I guess that I'm pretty bit busy this lately. Hehehehe..**

**So, guys!**

**Please review…**

**Oh, one more thing I'm planning to do another story so I hope for those who have any idea please share with me. For the next story, I think I want to make some story like Zero is a level E vampire. He is always being insulted by Kaname and by the others of the vampire. That does include with Yuuki because she already turned as a pureblood. However, the different is, Zero had his own child from the future and he will fight against Kaname and the others. Hehehe, there is OOCness… So what do you think? Mind to share your opinion with me? Please send the message. Thank You! Have a nice day!**


End file.
